


Fun in the Sun

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, Implied Flushed Vacilations, M/M, not very long, they care about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux has been sunburned and Karkat has a little fun with that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

Five minutes. That's all it took apparently. Sollux had been outside five minutes after sunrise, putting up a little tarp for his lusus so he wouldn't get sunburned during the day and in the end, he was the one who got burned. It wasn't that bad of a burn, just enough to make him completely golden yellow on his face, neck and arms. And to leave a nice, defined line as to where he was burned. To make matters worse, his kismesis was sleeping over for the day and if he knows that dickbag at all, he'll get such a kick out of this.

And he was more than right. At first, when he walked back into his hive, Karkat was worried, scrambling to see if he went blind or something like Terezi. But once he sees that he's fine, the laughs start. "Oh my god, this is too amazing. You're fucking glowing, Sollux. I knew you had a problem with taking care of yourself but this exceeds that by several fucking miles." He pulls at the collar of Sollux's shirt to look at the difference of his pale white-ish gray skin of his chest and the yellow burn of his neck. It truly was phenomenal. "You know if my hand wasn't sore from simply existing right now, I'd smack the shit out of you. Are you done."

"You can go ahead and smack me as much as you want, french fry, it'll hurt you way more." Fuck him for being smart. So instead of hitting him like he so passionately desires to do, Sollux just glares at him. Sure he could just use his psionics to whack him upside the head, but it's less personal that way.

French fry. Of all the different nicknames one could give him, french fry was chosen. Karkat notices his pouting and an idea can almost be seen forming in his head. "Aw, you poor thing," he coos, wrapping his arms around the burned trolls shoulders (but that doesn't hurt too bad) and leaves a sharp, well placed kiss on his cheek, which stings like a bitch. Sollux squeaks in pain and shoves his kismesis away, holding his cheek gently. Karkat is relentless with his affections, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. More kisses are placed on his face, "wow, Sollux, you know I never knew how cute you looked like this. I might be waxing flushed for you."

"Like fucking _HELL_ you are, if you were really flushed you'd be helping me with this, not making it worse! Fuck, get away from me!"

"Awww, c'mon man, is that anyway to treat your matesprit?" Karkat presses a particular hard kiss to his quadrantmate's cheek and Sollux squawks likes a goose, little golden tears welling up in his eyes. Another thing the other notices quickly and coos at him once again. "You're such a little wuss." Karkat leaves a sincere, still intentionally painful kiss on his cheek before squeezing his hand and taking him to the bathroom to put something on those burn. Sollux rubs his eyes as carefully as he can and whimpers each time he's touched by anything. Even the door frame scrapping against his elbow makes him squeak.

Once in Sollux's respiteblock, Karkat takes out a tube of some special ointment specially designed for the sunburns out of his over-day bag. Naturally, Sollux doesn't have something like this laying around, but at least he brought some in his first aid kit. Because when you're at your kismesis' hive, why _wouldn't_ you bring a first aid kit? He dabs some on his fingers and some on Sollux's cheeks. "Take off your glasses." The glasses come off without any argument, surprisingly. Under those red and blue, oval shaped glasses, there's another burn line. Perfect ovals, right over his big around eyes. Karkat snorts so bad, he gets a little spit on the other's face. Muttering an insincere apology, he dabs it off with the back of his hand. "Take your shirt off too." Sollux is more hesitant to do so, but with a sigh, his shirt is tugged off. Another snort is pulled from Karkat. When a sharp, ill tempered glare is shot his way, the Vantas clears his throat and gently rubs the ointment on his face. Sollux seems to relax enough to close his eyes. At this point, there are little twinges of pity poking and pinching Karkat's mind and blood pusher, but he's sure as hell not going to say or do anything about it.

 

The next few hours consist of lots of ointment rubbing, zero sexy make-outs, a disappointed Karkat, and a very sore Sollux that has to soak in sopor slime for at least a full evening and day. Karkat puts as many kisses on the other as he can without getting psionically slapped. Overall, it was a nice time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
